Heading That Way
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are having a secret affair. With her family drama and the fact that they hate each other, will they ever be anything more than just benefits?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt at a Harry Potter story and first person fic so constructive criticism is welcome. =] I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Duh.

_-Rose-_

I woke up, my head resting on a pale, muscular chest. I looked up and saw that he had his eyes closed. I could tell he was awake though, he wasn't quite as relaxed as the mornings when I woke up before him. It was a regular occurrence for us to end up in each other's beds. It had started during our seventh year of Hogwarts. He was best friends with my cousin Albus and they were both in Slytherin together, I was in Gryffindor and Scorpius and I had never really gotten along. He is arrogant, intelligent, extremely attractive and a complete man whore. Somehow he still managed to get head boy. I used to find him extremely grating but now, not so much.

In our seventh year, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw in a semi-final quidditch match and they threw a party in their common room. I went to celebrate with Albus who was seeker for the Slytherin team. The party was loud and crowded and I was greeted at every turn. This was what I loved about school, not the classes or the quidditch, but the parties. They were usually out of control and provided a lot of gossip for the following week. The teachers tended to turn a blind eye, knowing that there was no way of really stopping us.

I found Albus and we proceeded to get extremely drunk. I can't remember much from the night but I remember Scorpius coming over and arguing with him. It wasn't long before Albus got fed up and left us to it. It was strange, we argued all the time but this time, probably because of the alcohol, it was different. There was a more playful tone to our jabs.

Unexpectedly, Scorpius had taken my hand and quickly pulled me after him, checking over his shoulder every now and then. He opened his dorm room and led me in. He turned around to me and kissed me with such passion, I fell back a few steps. I'd heard it before but he was definitely a good kisser. We battled fiercely and all but ripped each other's clothes straight off. I slept with him for the first time that night. When we were finished he turned to me and said "We've been heading this way for a while."

I smirked at him, kissed him one more time before collecting my clothes and leaving his room. Now, I was no virgin and Scorpius knew this. I had expected it to be just a one night stand but it seemed he felt similarly to me and agreed that one night was definitely not enough. We became unofficial fuck buddies. We had been that for almost three years now and no one knew.

We had both dated other people but it never amounted to anything. He was training to become an auror, a fact that made me roll my eyes more often than not. My parents had wanted me to pursue a career like an auror or another job in the ministry, something like them.

It had been a long time since me and my parents had spoken. I had been a complete daddy's girl until the summer before my sixth year when my parents and I got into a huge fight. They were angry because I wasn't living up to their expectations and I was angry that they didn't see how our expectations of me were completely different. It was more my mother, but my dad didn't contradict her either. I had stayed with Albus the summer before seventh year, only seeing my parents briefly at a couple of family events and after I left Hogwarts I got a job and supported myself. I still haven't figured out exactly what I want to do, but I know I will eventually.

"Scorp, it's Christmas, you need to go home." I told him. It had been quite a while before we even stopped calling each other by our surnames but we did eventually.

"Mmmmnhhh." He replied.

"Come on." I shoved him as I sat up. "I want this day to end as quickly as possible."

He started rubbing circles on my lower back with his finger. "It won't be that bad." He assured me, his voice husky from sleep.

"Oh yeah? How about when my mum starts asking what I plan to do with my life and I have no answer for her?" I replied getting agitated.

"Just think about what we did last night and you won't even remember where you are." He kissed up my back hotly before paying extra attention to a spot on my neck that he knew would drive me crazy. I sank back into him and before I knew it we were an hour late.

As was tradition, Christmas was at the Burrow. It was the only reason I couldn't get out of it. If it had been at home I wouldn't be expected to show up but because it was at my Nan and Grandad's, I had no way of getting out of it. Scorpius had been invited because he was Al's best friend and because his parents had gone away this Christmas. I absolutely hated going to family gatherings, especially now. All my cousins were successfully pursuing their dream careers and here I am, twenty years old and working as a barmaid with absolutely no idea what I want to do with my life, disappointing my parents at every turn.

When I was finally dressed I apparated to the Burrow where I could see my family gathered together inside. I knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. Nan barrelled towards me, tossing off her oven gloves and wrapping me in a hug.

"Rosie!" I grimaced at the nickname. "You're looking too thin; you are feeding yourself aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Everyone's here already, we were just ready for you to start with the presents." She smiled.

I walked into the living room and noticed my mother's judgemental glare at my late arrival. Everyone began exchanging gifts. I waved my wand and the presents flew out of my bag. I knew that in the flurry of activity people wouldn't notice where the presents were going and no one would see presents from me landing by each of my parents. I never signed the presents and I don't know if they ever guessed they were from me.

I mostly got useless trinkets or bath products from my cousins; I got the usual Weasley jumper and baked goods from my Nan and cheque casually slipped into a card from Ginny and Harry who were my godparents, and my Uncle George and Uncle Bill. I obviously never told them that I was struggling to pay the bills or my rent on my low wage but it wouldn't take much to guess. Every so often I would find that my rent or something had been paid that month. I suspected that it was Scorpius but I would never ask him as that would add something different to our relationship. Either it would mean that he cares about me or it would make me feel like a whore.

After the presents were opened, we all sat down to dinner. Somehow I ended up opposite my parents and with Scorpius next to me. I spent most of the dinner looking down at my plate, inspecting it with an ardent curiosity.

"So." My mother spoke up. "Figured out what you want to do yet?"

I knew she was speaking to me and I could feel her gaze on me. She had presented the question as merely curious but I knew it was more than that. Over the last few years she had never spared any criticism.

Scorpius' hand went to my leg and he rubbed it in a soothing motion.

"Mione." My dad protested. "Not now, okay?"

My mother nodded and seemed satisfied enough with my lack of an answer. She already knew the answer before she asked the question. My mother and I had never really gotten along. Mostly because everyone, even her, expected me to be exactly like her and I wasn't. I even started to resent her for what I wasn't and couldn't be. I was smart but not as smart as her. I got into trouble all the time when I was at Hogwarts, I didn't particularly care for rules or my grades and I didn't make prefect. I did get quidditch captain though. Unfortunately, the one thing I would have been able to make at least one of my parents proud with, I never got the chance to share with him. I think I saw my dad at the quidditch final when we beat Slytherin though.

After dinner everyone separated into groups and I took the chance to get some air. I stepped outside and sat down on the steps. I heard the door open again but I didn't look around so I was surprised when I realised that it was my dad. He sat down next to me and held out an envelope for me to take. I looked at it scornfully.

"I don't need charity."

"I'm your dad, it's not charity." He said simply.

"I'm fine." I told him defiantly.

"Then use it for something fun. Take it Rosie, it's a Christmas present." He insisted. I caved in and took the envelope, putting it in my pocket. My dad was the only person who was allowed to call me Rosie. We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"The Canons are having a good season." I spoke.

My dad laughed and I smiled. "Yeah we've actually won a couple of games this year." He smirked.

"You might actually make it out of relegation."

"We can only hope."

We fell into silence again but it was less awkward this time.

"I miss you Rosie." My dad spoke and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I miss you too." I answered, swallowing the lump in my throat. I would never admit it but there were still nights when I would get so homesick that I would just let it consume me but my stubbornness stopped me from ever visiting.

The door opened again and the footsteps stopped on the top step.

"Ron." My mother's voice interrupted. She sounded supremely pissed off. They'd probably agreed to present a united front or some shit.

"I'm talking to my daughter, Hermione." He spoke firmly.

My mother huffed at him. "We're not talking to her until she comes to her senses."

"It's been almost four years. I'm not losing her over this. It's her life! She gets to choose what she does with it." He stood up to face my mum

"We're her parents, Ronald. We can't just stand by and watch as she messes up her life."

"She's 20 years old and doesn't know what she wants to do yet. She just needs time to figure it out. There's not point pushing her into a job she'll be miserable in." He was shouting now. "You didn't know what you wanted to do straight away either!"

"At least I had decent Newts and had options."

"My owls were bad but I got 4 exceeds expectations and one outstanding for my newts." I defended myself. It was less than my mother but it definitely wasn't bad. She looked slightly taken aback for a moment. I assumed someone had told them my scores but I guess they hadn't. "I worked my arse off for my newts and when I find what I want to do then I will work hard at that too." I spoke calmly, trying not to lose my temper. I'd had quite a problem with that before but was trying to move past it.

"How long do think it'll be until you figure that out? Will you just keep working as a barmaid until a bright idea strikes you and then go off on a whim?"

"It won't be a whim. I don't know what it is yet but I feel like there is something I'm meant to do."

She scoffed and I lost my temper.

"I thought that you might understand but clearly you don't give a shit about what I want. You just don't want such a disappointment for a daughter. You'd rather me sitting behind a desk bored out of my skull for the rest of my life."

"If you don't want to work behind a desk there are other options, like becoming an auror!"

"I don't want to be an auror." I shouted at her.

"All we ever hear is what you don't want, but what do want Rose? Or are you going to waste your life trying to figure it out."

"Stop telling me I'm wasting my life."

"Then do something! Show us that you're actually trying to figure it out because as far as I can see nothing has changed in the last few years."

"How would you know anyway? We never speak. You never talk to me and ask me seriously. You're always being snide and barely hiding your disappointment at what I've chosen."

"But that's just the thing! You haven't chosen anything!"

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier so I gripped my wand that was in my pocket and disapparated home. Once in the privacy of my own flat I let out my anger.

_-Scorpius-_

We all waited awkwardly for Ron and Hermione to re-enter the room. We had all heard them arguing with Rose and then arguing with each other after she had disapparated. I tried not to seem too curious, it wouldn't matter really because everyone else was completely engrossed in the drama. I would never tell Rose this but I think her mum did have a point. She wasn't really trying to figure out what she wanted. I think she thinks it'll just come to her one day, but it won't. I would never say it to her but I know she's not happy.

I waited for a while before telling everyone that I was heading home before apparating to Rose's. I was one of the few people who was automatically let through the wards so I landed in her living room. I looked around, she was mad, that much I could tell. Pictures were smashed, different objects had been thrown around the room in frustration. I had always known that Rose Weasley had a bit of a temper but I didn't realise the extent of it until we started fucking. I had never known how angry she could get and quite frankly she was dangerous when she was angry. She had been trying to gain some control over her temper but I guess her mum just brought it out in her.

I didn't bother knocking before walking into her bedroom. She was lying curled up on her side of the bed. I tried to shake the phrase 'her side' out of my mind. That implied that there was a 'my side' and there certainly wasn't. We are just casual, there are no specific sides of the bed. I walked around and crouched down in front of her. Her blue eyes were puffy and red from crying and she had tears dyed black from mascara running down her face. I wiped one away with my thumb before leaning in and kissing her. It was the only way I knew how to comfort her. She kissed and pulled me up to lie on top of her.

I could feel her frustration in the damn near violent kiss. I didn't mind being her physical punching bag when she took it out on my like this. I smirked at the thought. I'll admit I'm a bit kinky, but so is she. It's what made us such a good match and why we both keep coming back for more. For three years.

I had thought that I would just need to get her out of my system but she's addictive, I honestly think I wouldn't be able to stop seeing her. I actually find myself dreading the day when she finds some guy who will sweep her off her feet. She can lie to me all she wants and say that she doesn't believe in relationships, but I know she wants her happy ending. Just like everyone else.

We fell asleep in each other's arms again. It had been happening more recently. We used to leave as soon as we were done but we've gotten into a habit now. She doesn't seem to mind and I don't either. It might get us caught though.

I woke up alone and pulled on my boxers before heading out of the bedroom. I watched as Rose cleared up the mess she had made last night.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"We don't talk Malfoy."

Great, she's in that type of mood today.

"Of course not." I reply under my breath. "At least not in the morning."

I should have known that she would hear me.

"Getting all sensitive on me now?" She mocked and I cringed.

"Nice to know you're back to your bitchy self. I don't like seeing you as pathetic as last night. It makes me feel like I'm taking advantage." I taunted. I saw her glare but just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

I disapparated. She could be alone with her misery, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I was working and didn't really have the time to write anymore but now i have and I'm working on chapter three as well. WARNING! There is a mature scene in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>-Rose-<em>

I felt bad. I didn't mean to be such a bitch to Scorpius but it was just my natural defense and he'd been slowly breaking it down over the last three years without even realising it. It was getting slightly too much. A few weeks ago I realised that all I really have in my life at the moment is my shitty job and Scorpius, and we weren't even really anything. As soon as he left I knew he was really angry. He didn't usually leave, most of the time he'd stay and we'd fight and then have sex and everything would be back to normal.

I went back into my room and started getting dressed for work. I wore a low cut top and tight jeans. It was practically a uniform 'kept the putters coming back' Jim the owner of the bar always said. He only employed women. I always wondered why he didn't just open a strip joint as that was what he clearly wanted to do.

Two hours later I was standing at the bar. It was empty and I was almost tempted to pour myself a drink but I didn't want to drink away my earnings. Besides I have a perfectly good bottle of Fire Whiskey at home, much better than the watered down shit Jim tries to sell. He was lucky the bar was in Diagon Alley or it's unlikely he would get any customers. I heard the door open and saw Scorpius and my cousins and my brother walk in. I tried to bite down the hurt I could feel rising in my throat. I've removed myself from most parts of my family and I understand that that means I'll miss out on things, but you know what they say, out of sight, out of mind. It's much harder when you can see it.

For a moment I thought that they would walk back out again and the look on Scorpius' face showed he probably didn't realise I'd be working today. They all walked over to a corner booth far away from the bar. I decided to busy myself with cleaning some (clean) glasses until they came up to order. I heard Lucy clear her throat. She'd always been my least favourite cousin if I'm honest. She's a year older and she and my mother get along splendidly if that's any clue as to what she's like. Dad says she's like Uncle Percy but even more obnoxious. And a complete suck up too.

I turned to her and gave her a sarcastic smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll have 12 butter beers and a fire whiskey." She smirked. I could tell that she liked the idea of ordering me around.

"Three galleons."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a dragonskin purse. I really had to refrain from rolling my eyes now. She gave me the three galleons from her bulging purse which she was purposely flashing around and then loudly dropped a knut into the tip jar. The taunting look on her face as she walked away made me want to punch something. I clenched my fist before getting the butter beer. I couldn't lose my job and I wouldn't put it past Lucy to complain about me.

I picked up the tray loaded with butter beer and one fire whiskey. I walked quickly over to the table and deposited the drinks, trying to avoid eye contact. Teddy smiled at me but didn't say anything. Walking away I caught the tail end of Al and Scorpius' conversation.

"So where did you go last night? We all got smashed at Dragons last night." Al spoke. Dragons was a new club that had just opened down the road and it was very popular. I had only been a couple of times as I was usually working the times it was open and I didn't have the money to waste.

"Just went home, the usual."

"Bullshit. You have some mystery girl and I'm going to find out who it is." Al teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is no girl!"

"I think thou doth protest too much."

Scorpius sighed irritably. "Al."

"Okay I'll stop."

Now I was too far away to hear anything else and went and stood back in my original spot. Another man came in alone and I served him. I looked around and saw Scorp looking at me and before I could stop myself I inclined my head to the store room but he just turned away. I sighed dejectedly wondering why I was even bothered.

"Keep an eye on the bar, Frank. I'm just going to pop outside for a sec." I told the old patron sitting at the bar. He nodded but I doubt he even realised what I'd said.

I went to the back of the pub, grabbed my cigarettes out of my bag and went out to the alley beside the pub. It wasn't until I'd lit the cigarette that I realised it was the middle of winter and I probably should have brought my coat out with me. I started shivering when I saw Scorpius walking down the alley.

"I thought you'd given up." He nodded towards my hand. I shrugged. He'd given up when he started auror training but ironically he was the one who introduced me to smoking in the first place.

"It's not good for you."

"Thank you, doctor. Anything else?" I was joking but clearly Scorpius wasn't in the mood and he started to walk back.

"Scorp." I called out as I threw the cigarette down. He paid me no attention and carried on walking. "Scorpius!" I tried again. "I'm sorry. Okay?" I shouted as he was now quite far ahead of me.

He stopped. The shock of me apologising had probably killed him.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"You heard me." I pouted. There was no way in hell he was getting it twice.

"Okay, I won't force it out of you again, don't worry."

"So, we're good?" I asked tentatively.

"We're good." He nodded. "What time do you get off?"

"Whenever you arrive." I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What time do you finish work?" He tried again and I laughed.

"I finish at six. You'll be there?"

"I'll be there. I might even cook you something."

"You mean get take out?" I raised my eyebrows sceptically.

"I'm an amazing cook, just because you've never used anything in your kitchen doesn't mean I don't."

"Okay then, cook me something tonight and I'll be the judge."

"Alright then, see you at six." He leant in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you then and don't worry, you'll get off too." I whispered and smacked his arse lightly before going back inside.

I felt a lot better when I went back inside and I made it through the afternoon even with Lucy's excessive pompousness. Scorpius and I kept exchanging flirtatious looks and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had noticed but they were all well on their way to drunk by now and could barely see anything anymore.

They all left at about four, having arrived at about eleven in the morning. I wish I could still enjoy the Christmas period and get drunk all day boxing day and not have to worry. I calmed myself with thought of the fun I'd have tonight with Scorpius.

When I got home I had to admit that the smell coming from the kitchen was heavenly.

"It smells good in here." I spoke to make him aware of my presence.

"Yeah and the food smells alright too." He joked and it made me smile. I caught myself in the mirror that I'd put above the sink to make the room look bigger. I needed to wipe that stupid grin off of my face. It wasn't a 'that was funny' smile. It was an 'I think you're adorable and I'm very fond of you' smile. I didn't think I was capable of that look and I definitely didn't want anyone else to know I was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were smiling a second ago and now you look really serious, upset maybe?"

I could tell he was being careful after this morning. Probably didn't want to miss out on getting some.

"I'm fine, just thinking about work."

"Sorry we came in today. I didn't think you were working."

"It's fine. It's not like I don't know they're doing stuff without me."

"You're allowed to be upset about it."

"I thought it was pathetic." I spat before I had even realised what I'd said.

"Rose." He sighed.

"Forget it." I said shortly. "I'm going to get changed." I quickly left the room. I didn't mean to bring up this morning, especially when he was being so nice. I walked into my bedroom and picked up one of Scopius' shirts off the floor. I took off my work clothes and my underwear before putting his shirt on. I am tall but so was Scorpius so when I was standing straight the shirt reached the middle of my thighs. I only did up a couple of the middle buttons and walked back out into my tiny kitchen.

Scorpius turned as I walked back into my tiny kitchen. I smiled coyly at his expression. He wiped his hands on a tea towel before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You always have to be right don't you?" He mumbled into my ear and I could feel my body heating up. I pressed myself closer to him leaving no gap between us.

"What?"

He kissed my neck lightly and his hands slid down until they were resting on my bare bum under his shirt. He groaned. "What I mean is." His breathing was getting deeper as he tried to steady himself but I could feel just how excited he was. "What I mean is, you are trying to sabotage this beautiful meal I'm cooking you by distracting me."

"But I'm not hungry." I nipped at his jaw. "At least not for food."

Tired of the teasing, our lips met and I quickly pulled the shirt he was wearing off. I turned us around so his back was against the counter. I started unbuttoning his jeans and quickly pulled them down and started stroking him through his boxers. I felt him get even harder in my hand creating a tent in his underwear. I kissed his collarbone as I removed his boxers and he stepped out of them. He quickly lifted me by the waist and placed me gently on the counter. I caught his eye and smiled softly before he captured my lips again. He was slowly unbuttoning my shirt and once it was undone his hands started cupping my breasts, brushing a thumb over my already hardened nipple he made me shudder slightly. He moved his lips down to replace his hands and his right hand came down to cup my pussy. I pressed into him, begging for more. "Scorp." I gasped as he slid a finger into me, it was soon joined by two more. I started to thrust my hips to meet his fingers. His mouth left my breasts and moved down to join his fingers. I could feel the pleasure building and looked for something to grip onto. I had to settle for his head and the edge of the counter. "Uhh, Scorp, I'm almost… Just a… little further." I was panting now and he upped the pace. "Ahhhhh." I screamed as I came all over his fingers and he began to lick me out. I pulled him up and took his fingers into my mouth, looking into his eyes as I sucked my own juices off of him.

I removed his digits from my mouth and he moved away. I caught him before he got very far. "Nuh-uh. I have a favour to return." I tugged on his dick before jumping off the counter and lowering myself onto my knees. I pumped him a couple of times before taking him into my mouth. He groaned as I waved my tongue in a zig zag on the underside of his penis. I kept my hand at the base and started taking him in and out, sucking hard. He had his hand in my hair and was grunting. I'd discovered early on that he was very loud during sex and I found it even more of a turn on. He had a sexy voice normally but during sex it was phenomenal. I could feel myself getting wet from the sound of him so I brought my other hand down to my pussy and started stroking myself. I moaned and I knew he enjoyed the feeling by the way he gripped my hair tighter and started moving my head so I was close to deep throating him. I could feel he was getting closer and sucked hard until he came in my mouth. "Fuuuuccckkk." He growled as he came and I almost had an orgasm at the sound of it.

"I need you now." I moaned. He pulled me up and bent me forward over the small kitchen table. "No." I spoke before turning and lying with my back on the table. He kissed his way up my body before positioning himself at my entrance. "Fuck me Scorpius." He certainly didn't need telling twice and started pounding me, my legs around his waist urging him to go faster.

"Ughh, Rose." He moved my legs so they were over his shoulders. "Rose, rose, rose." He repeated in time with his thrusts."

"You're so big, Scorp. So fucking big." I looked him dead in the eye. "Ahhh, there, that's it. Harder, harder, Fuck me harder!" I screamed as he pounded into me painfully hard. I fell apart and he followed soon after with a load groan.

He dropped my legs down but didn't remove himself from my body. His head dropped onto my chest and I stroked his hair.

"I feel so sorry for your neighbours." He finally said and I laughed. I could feel him stirring again at the movement.

"You can't possibly!" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's you babe, of course I can." His lips attached to my neck as he started moving in me again.

"Wait." I stopped him. "Can you smell burning?"

"I knew you were trying to distract me!" He exclaimed as he jumped up, grabbing his wand off the floor and casting some spells to get the kitchen under control. I giggled at him. He looked ridiculous.

"Are you laughing at me?" He turned around and I dissolved into a fit of giggles. There he was standing naked with his wand in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"I'm sorry." I got out in between laughs.

"You know it's bad for a guy's confidence if a girl starts laughing at him when he's naked."

"Well one, you look ridiculous with the spatula and everything and two, I don't think you have any problems with confidence." I said raising an eyebrow.

_-Scorpius-_

"I guess not." I replied before quickly pulling my boxers back on. I went to put my shirt back on but Rose stopped me with a smile on her face. She'd smiled a lot this evening. It was nice and also rare. I wondered what was making her that way. She put my shirt from today on and it was slightly shorter than the other one she'd found so I had an even better view. Her long red hair was tousled where I had been running my hands through it, her lips were swollen and red and I could not think of anything I could ever see that would be better than this.

"I'll wait in the living room so I don't provide any further distractions." She spoke in her slightly husky voice. She sucked on my earlobe before placing a kiss on my neck and walking back out of the room.

It was always like this with Rose. She was a bit bi-polar when it came to me so I got used to taking the good with the bad. When it was good it was amazing. This was usually when she let me in enough to show me her true self. Then there were the other times. When her defences came up and she was a raving bitch or just completely closed off. It's hard to know which Rose I am going to get but I can't walk away. It's been three years and I still can't walk away. I am pathetic.

I dished up the burnt meal and joined Rose on the couch. She had poured some wine for us and was sitting with her legs curled up under her.

"Well here it is, my masterpiece of burnt roast chicken with spiced roast potatoes, carrots, peas and gravy."

"Oh stop pouting. It's still going to be better than anything I've ever attempted." I smiled at her and we started eating. "Wow Scorp, even if it is burnt, this is delicious." I could tell that she was being sincere. "Can I hire you as a personal chef?" She joked.

"Do you want me to clean too?" I gestured to her messy living room.

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" She asked as she took another bite of her dinner, ending up with a bit of gravy on her chin. I leant over and wiped it off on instinct. She swallowed quickly and gave me a quick kiss.

"And to answer your question, yes it does bother me. I don't understand how you can live not knowing where everything is."

"Careful Scorp your OCD is showing."

"Ha bloody ha."

Just as she was about to kiss me there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably the neighbours here to complain about the noise." She joked before getting up and going to the door. She'd put some underwear on while I'd been cooking so I guess that was something but I don't think she realised that she was about to go and answer the door wearing just a man's shirt.

"Al!" I heard her exclaim and watched as she hid behind the door slightly. Luckily she hadn't opened it that far anyway. She didn't live in a great neighbourhood so you always had to be careful. I stood to the side where I knew Al couldn't see me but I could see and hear them.

"Hey do you mind if I come in?" He asked

"Uh, yeah actually. Sorry, it's really, um, messy in here."

"Of course it is. It's your flat. I'm not bothered." He started to push the door open and I could see that Rose was beginning to panic. I quickly moved over to her bedroom and I knew she had seen me so she could let Albus in if she still couldn't get rid of him. I stood by the door listening.

"Rose, I just came to apologise… what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I was just getting ready for bed."

"It's only half seven." Albus sounded confused.

"I've had a long day." Rose explained.

I couldn't see anything but there was silence before Al spoke again.

"Is Scorpius here?"

"What?" Rose asked surprised and I could tell from the tone of her voice and I knew from experience that she wasn't the best liar once cornered. The closer Al got to the truth the easier she would crack.

"That's Scorps shirt. Well it's my shirt, I leant it to him this morning."

Crap. I had completely forgotten about that, and that's why the shirt was slightly smaller on her.

"Don't be ridiculous Al. It's a shirt. Don't you think they make more than one." She laughed nervously. She was giving herself away.

"Yes, they would have made more than one but mine has an ink stain on the pocket and so does the one you're wearing."

"Al." Rose spoke, her voice pleading.

"You're sleeping with my best friend." His voice was low with anger.

"I-" She tried to speak but he interrupted her. I didn't know whether to join them or not. I started putting some clothes on just in case.

"I can't believe you'd do this. He's my best friend! Do you not think of anyone but yourself? What about when this ends like all your relationships do?"

"I don't see how this affects you at all actually."

"Well you must do or you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

"Well it's not exactly a relationship so I don't understand how it's any of your business what we do behind closed doors!"

"It's my business because he's my best friend and I know what you're like!" He was shouting now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You treat guys like they're toys. You act like you're in love with them and then you leave them in the dust. You're too afraid of commitment and being tied down to ever have a real relationship. It's why you don't have a career and you avoid your family. You just want to be alone!"

I was in complete shock at what Al had just said but slipped out into the front room.

_-Rose-_

"That's enough, Al." Scorpius spoke, his voice low and deadly. I hadn't even heard him leave my room but there he was standing in between Albus and me. I was biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying. I didn't understand how Albus could say this to me. He was always the cousin I was closest to. Even though we had drifted apart I still thought that he understood me a little bit.

"She doesn't need protecting! She doesn't need you to fight her battles for her. She's strong and independent."

For words that are normally used as compliments, Al really had a way of making them sound bad. Scorpius seemed to agree.

"Yes she is, and those are good things." He spoke like he was speaking to a child which garnered a dirty look off of Albus.

"So how long has this been going on?"

I exchanged a look with Scorpius and he nodded, letting me know to tell the truth. "Three years."

"What?"

"Since seventh year." Scorpius expanded.

"You've been lying to me for three years!"

"We're sorry." I spoke trying to display it.

"Oh are you?" He scoffed before falling silent again. I could tell he was thinking something over so I exchanged a look with Scorpius and he grimaced in an attempt to smile.

"Scorp, me or her." Albus finally said.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate me! And I know I'm making a lot of the secondary character quite mean (Al) or even a bit out of character (Hermione) but that will be explained later and it won't seem that way anymore. hopefully it i write it well enough. Reviews are love. =]


End file.
